Narn Regime
The Narn Regime is the government of the Narn people. Government Several circles of power that represent different levels of government rule the Narn. The highest ruling body is known as the Kha'Ri. Whilst occupied all of the Kha'ri except G'Kar were executed and Narn was run by a puppet Provisional Government. Territory Narn Homeworld The Narn Homeworld is an arid hot place but in the past it was an agrarian planet. When the Centauri got their hands on it, they stripped the world of most of its nature resources to fuel their expanding empire. This left the planet bleak and almost dead.Legacies In 2259 at the end of the Narn-Centauri War, Narn was devastated by the orbital bombardment unleashed upon them once again by the Centauri. This time much of her surface and cities were destroyed or heavily damaged, with tons of particulate matter throw up into the atmosphere. Narn is known for its dust storms. Colonies & Outposts * Zee: A colony (settled in unknown) that was conquered by the Centauri towards the end of the Narn-Centauri War.The Long, Twilight Struggle * Dross: A colony (settled in unknown) that was conquered by the Centauri towards the end of the Narn-Centauri War.The Long, Twilight Struggle * Zok: A colony (settled in unknown) that was conquered by the Centauri towards the end of the Narn-Centauri War.The Long, Twilight Struggle :* It is assumed that after the Centauri withdrew from Narn after their second occupation in 2261 these colonies were returned to the Narns. * Hilak 7: A world (settled in unknown) once conquered by the Dilgar. Na'Toth's family were there during the invasion including her grandfather.Deathwalker * Quadrant 14: A colony until mid 2259. see * Quadrant 37: A military outpost until late 2258. see History Ancient History In approximately 1250 of the human timeline, the Narn were thrust into the Great War. The Shadows occupied a continent on the Southern Hemisphere. Their presence was recorded in the Book of G'Quan. The Narn attacked the Shadows managing to drive them off by using telepaths or 'Mind walkers', as they were known. In vengeance the Shadows killed all the remaining telepaths. In 2113 the Centauri encountered the Narn and found them to be a simple agrarian people. They immediately invaded and occupied the planet. Their rule was brutal and they exploited the people and planet. The resistance was unsuccessful up until 2228 when they were able to overthrow their masters and kill their Centauri leaders. Already declining in power the Centauri do not contest the liberation of Narn. Slowly the Narn began to rebuild itself and began to take its place in the galaxy. They worked closely with the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and when the Dilgar attacked them the Narn joined the war. In 2230, the Dilgar conquered the Narn world of Hilak 7 in which many atrocities were committed against the local population, outlined by Na'Toth years afterward.Deathwalker Following the end of the war the Narn begin to expand their regime conquering and annexing races such as the T'll and Tuchanq. Their continued expansion brings them into confrontation with the Centauri over the border world of Ragesh 3 (2240). During the Earth-Minbari War the Narn sold weapons to the Earth Alliance. The Narn-Centauri War In 2258, the Narn became more aggressive financing and supporting Raiders in the Euphrates Sector and attacking the Centauri colony on Ragesh 3. However their fortunes began to turn when the Shadows destroyed a Narn Base in Quadrant 37. In 2259 an entire Narn Colony in Quadrant 14 was destroyed by the Shadows. This attack was arranged by Londo Mollari and resulted in the Narn declaring war on the Centauri. During the war they lose control of the Tuchanq and fare poorly against the Centauri. In October 2259 the Centauri trick the Narns into committing their whole fleet to an attack on Gorash 7; a primary supply world for their war effort against the Narn. Here they are ambushed by the Shadows and all the ships and Narn including Warleader G'Sten are killed. The Centauri used this chance to attack the Narn Homeworld bombing them into oblivion using Mass drivers. The Narn quickly capitulate and are occupied. The Centauri execute the Kha'ri and implement a Provisional Government. The Shadow War During the opening days of the Shadow War, Babylon 5 declared independence from Earth this action left the station under protected. G'Kar offered the services of first the Narn on the station to act as Security and later the services of a Narn Cruiser to the defense of Babylon 5. This cruiser took part in one of the first coordinated strikes on a Shadow Fleet. The few Narn ships that had survived the Centauri joined John Sheridan's multi-race fleet that first defeated the Shadows and Vorlons and then helped liberate Earth. It was at the climax of the war the Centauri Emperor was assassinated by Vir, Londo and G'Kar. The bargain struck liberated Narn from Centauri rule. Post-Liberation Narn Shortly after liberation, the Kha'ri were re-established and due to G'Kar's influence they joined the new Interstellar Alliance. In 2262 when it is revealed that the Centauri are behind a number of attacks on Non-Aligned shipping the Alliance declares war. During this war, the Drazi and the Narn feel that President Sheridan's approach is too cautious and eager for revenge they attack the Centauri Homeworld. References Category:Governments